


Untermieter

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [39]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Ich wüßte nicht, daß es zu meinen Pflichten als Vermieter …“</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/49408.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untermieter

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** wäre vielleicht besser gewesen ….  
>  **A/N:** Sorry, das sind Übersprungshandlungen, nachdem ich stundenlang an meinem Mehrteiler rumgeschoben habe … ;)

***

„Boerne!“ Sein Herz hämmerte immer noch bis zum Hals, und seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich. „Boerne!!“ Er hämmerte noch lauter gegen die Tür der Nachbarwohnung. „Boerne!!!“

„Was ist denn los, um Gottes willen!“

„Eine Spinne.“

„Wie bitte?“

„In meiner Wohnung.“

„Und wieso genau …“

„Sie ist groß.“

„Aha.“

„Sehr groß.“

„Ich wüßte nicht, daß es zu meinen Pflichten als Vermieter …“

„Wirklich sehr groß.“

Boerne seufzte.

***

„Das ist auch nur ein Gliederfüßer, Thiel. Mit acht Beinen. Kein Grund in Panik zu geraten.“

„An der Decke im Schlafzimmer.“

 

***

 

„Ein stattliches Exemplar, ich muß schon sagen.“

Thiel schauderte.

„Warum nehmen Sie nicht einfach den Staubsauger?“

„Ich will sie nicht umbringen! Ich will sie nur raus aus meiner Wohnung haben!“

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sie höflich zum Gehen auffordern. Auf Ihr Hausrecht hinweisen. Mit der Polizei drohen. Oder –“

„Boerne!“

„Was stellen Sie sich denn vor, was ich tun soll?“

„Können Sie sie nicht … fangen?“

***

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind versichert. Wenn ich von Ihrem klapprigen Stuhl falle bei dem Versuch, eine gigantische Spinne mit einem Wasserglas zu fangen, könnte einiges an Kosten auf Sie zukommen.“

„Ich dachte, Sie haben keine Angst vor Spinnen.“

„Angst? Wer redet denn von Angst?“

***

„So.“

„Ist sie weg?“

„Gerannt wie der Teufel. In Richtung der Nachbarn.“

„Gut.“

 

***

 

„Was haben Sie denn sonst gemacht, wenn Sie eine Spinne in der Wohnung gefunden haben?“

Thiel brummte etwas vor sich hin.

„Wie bitte?“

„.. die hat Susanne vor die Tür gesetzt.“

…

„Also eins will ich von vorneherein klarstellen.“

„Hm?“

„Ich bin nicht die Frau in dieser Beziehung.“

„Welche Beziehung?“

„Interessant, daß Sie ausgerechnet diesen Punkt aufgreifen. Können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum Sie mitten in der Nacht bei mir klopfen, weil Sie eine Spinne an Ihrer Zimmerdecke sitzen haben?“

„Sie wohnen nebenan.“

„Ein Punkt für Sie.“

* endet hier (bevor‘s noch alberner wird) *


End file.
